1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures, more particularly to an electronic device enclosure with a handle.
2. Description of Related Art
In many computer enclosures, a bracket is provided for receiving an electronic component, such as a disk drive or a power supply. However, space in the enclosure may be very limited, making it difficult to install and remove the bracket. Therefore, an improved computer enclosure may be desired.